


Charming

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [63]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Mikasasha - Freeform, One-Shot, request, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry,” Krista apologized, pressing a hand to her mouth. “This is just… so weird. I’m surrounded by people I don’t know, at a party I never wanted to come to, and here I am sitting with a charming drunk after she valiantly rescued me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charming

“Turn down for what?!”

A loud, excited beat thumped against the ground, rattling the dry soil and grass. All around teenagers milled about, wondering over to a table set up near a tree that stood just behind the barn—this barn belonged to the Blouse farm land, and there was a party in full swing. Since there was so much space, they used the barn itself and the area around it. There was a large setup inside the barn for music and lights, with snacks and drinks inside as well as outside. Even a fog machine rattled on underneath the banging sound of the music. Just outside of the barn sat a large bonfire, crackling and leaping up at the sky. Those around it merely stood there and socialized—as much as they could—and others decided rather to dance.

Sasha hurried over to their impromptu DJ—Armin—and asked him to keep the music upbeat, but play a few slow songs within an hour. She had a certain mischievous glow to her, and Armin lifted a blonde brow at her request.

“Not that I am refusing, but why, if I may ask?” he noticed Mikasa wonder into the barn, clad in black skinny jeans, heavy boots and her favourite leather jacket with a deep red shirt underneath. For once she wasn’t wearing her scarf, but Armin suspected that it wouldn’t take long for Mikasa to produce it out of thin air and burrow her nose into its soft fabric for comfort. “Is it to put your moves on your girlfriend?”

Sasha put a hand to her chest, appalled. “Excuse you, Mr Genius. I don’t need sappy music to woo Mikasa.”

“Then why do you care about the beat of the music?”

It was a wonder that they could hear each other at all, but Sasha’s voice was already obnoxiously loud on its own and she could read lips effortlessly. “Not for me!” Sasha told him. “It’s for a certain freckled someone.”

Armin knew instantly, but he was still sceptical. “I hope you know what you’re doing,” he warned, going over to the nearest laptop hooked up to their many devices to change the playlist.

Sasha thanked him with a bone-crushing hug, and then she hopped off of the make-shift stage and purposefully crashed into Mikasa. “Cupcake!” she yelled, grin wide and pleased.

Mikasa felt the urge to grin but responded only by lifting a brow and steadying Sasha with a hand. “Cupcake?” she questioned lightly, knowing that Sasha could read her lips. “I told you not to call me that.”

Sasha laughed loudly enough for Mikasa to hear it over the music. She pounced on Mikasa, arms going up and around her neck, and pressed a firm kiss just below her ear. “You’re my favourite snack, anyway!” she husked into her ear, grinning broadly and holding back her giggles. She felt Mikasa stiffen, and then she felt familiar hands grip onto her shoulders and push her back. Mikasa had a light blush against her pale cheeks, so faint that it was almost invisible. But Sasha had known Mikasa long enough to distinguish the tint, and it made her grin even more.

“Sasha,” Mikasa said, the strength of her grip easing. “You’re a handful, you know that?” She finally smiled, genuinely, and leaned down to press a kiss to Sasha’s lips. “What am I going to do with you?” Sneakily she slid her arms around Sasha, one hand pressing to her lower back as she bent her over with another kiss, and then her other hand going to a firm cheek. When Mikasa gave Sasha’s ass a healthy squeeze, she squeaked in surprise and pulled away, shocked. This time she was the one with a blush, and it showed prominently on her tanned skin.

“M-Mikasa!”

Mikasa grinned and shrugged. “What? You’re my favourite play thing.”

Sasha felt the desire to pout and grumble about Mikasa’s often strange names for her, but then she noticed Ymir wonder past the barn doors and she momentarily forgot her worry. “I’m sorry Mikasa, I need to head over to Ymir quickly!”

Mikasa sighed, slightly disappointed, but accepted that her bubbly girlfriend was not only hers, but everyone else’s, and nodded. “I left Eren by the fire, anyway. I should see if he’s hurt himself yet. He struggles sometimes.”

Sasha laughed, always amused with her lover’s intense protectiveness over Eren. They weren’t related in any way other than having grown up as neighbours, but she still treated him like he had saved her in a past life. Maybe he had.

“Love you!” Sasha yelled over the music, pecking Mikasa quickly on the lips and then rushing to where she had seen Ymir walk towards. Mikasa watched her go, and then she caught Armin’s gaze, sent him a smile and hurried to find Eren.

“Ymir!” Sasha yelled. Her voice wasn’t as muffled now, since she was away from the main source of the noise. Ymir had somehow disappeared despite being one of the tallest people there. Sasha jumped up and down, eyes darting over the faces around her. Most of these people she didn’t even know. “ _Bring everyone and their aunt!_ ” she had said, so eager to finally host a big party now that she was of the legal drinking age and her parents had given her permission. Apparently _everyone and their aunt_ had come after all, and Sasha almost began to feel distressed until she finally spotted Ymir near one of the snack tables, chatting with a blonde beside her that came to her exact height. By the fact that their shoulders touched and Ymir turned to grin lecherously, Sasha knew that the blonde was Nanaba. So with a large inhale, she hurried over there and threw herself over them, and arm over each set of shoulders.

“Found you!” she bellowed, grinning.

Nanaba and Ymir both stumbled in surprise, Ymir coughing lightly since she had just taken a sip of her drink and Sasha had caused her to both choke and mess all over herself.

“Jesus fuck, Sasha!” Ymir growled, eyes looking down at her ruined shirt—it was her favourite one, entirely black save for the large green image of a zombie stripper on the front. Now the exposed decaying breasts of the zombie babe were drenched in alcohol, and Ymir’s eyebrow began to tick.

“Hey Sasha,” Nanaba greeted, grinning in amusement at Ymir’s upset. “Great party so far.”

“I know right! Thank goodness for Armin being so into technology and stuff. Plus Jean and Marco helped me buy all the food and drinks. Having fun?”

“Oh yeah, tons. I was just telling Ymir about this really cute blonde girl I spotted by the bonfire. I’m going to try to get her number.”

Sasha paled. “B-blonde? Which blonde? You can’t!”

Nanaba’s brows furrowed. “Uh, I think she’s older than us. I saw a few college students here, and she was fussing over this short guy and this weird person with glasses.”

Sasha immediately relaxed, sighing in relief. “Oh wow that’s just Petra. She must have brought Levi and Hanji with her. You should totally ask Petra out!” Sasha encouraged. “We should all get laid tonight!”

Nanaba had the decency to blush a soft crimson. “I think I’d rather just have a few dates first.” She extracted Sasha from her body, gave Ymir a pat on the shoulder and then turned towards where Petra and her group were standing. “I’m off. Wish me luck!”

Sasha waved excitedly. When Ymir suddenly shoved her arm off, she yelled as she fell over. “Hey! That was mean!”

Ymir dumped the paper towels she had been using to clean her shirt into the nearest bin, turned to glare down at Sasha and then folded her arms across her chest. “You messed up my zombie tit shirt. Be glad I didn’t rip you a new asshole.”

Sasha rolled her eyes as she pulled herself up. She suddenly remembered her reason for being excited earlier, and grabbed onto Ymir’s wrist. “Ymir! Have you socialized at all? Met any new people?”

Ymir gave Sasha a baffled look, shrugging out of her grip to grab a new drink. “Sasha what the fuck are you high on?”

“Nothing! I’m being serious here!”

“I just got here with Nanaba,” Ymir told her. “So no. Why do you look about ready to come?”

For once the crude comment didn’t deter Sasha in the least. “Remember how you’re really into blondes?”

“For the last time,” Ymir growled. “I’m not fucking Nanaba.”

Sasha sighed loudly. “Geez, I know! I just mean that you should maybe keep an eye out for other blondes that might be attending the party.”

Ymir took a slow slip of her drink and glanced over her shoulder, over the rim of her plastic cup. So far the blonde people she had seen hadn’t caught her interest at all. She wondered what the hell Sasha was going on about.

“Do you have anything stronger than this crap?” Ymir asked, finishing her cup quickly and dropping it down onto the table.

Sasha deflated, disappointed that Ymir didn’t seem that interested. Truthfully, a certain blonde was supposed to be here already, but Sasha hadn’t seen her anywhere. She hadn’t received an apology via text either, and she knew that the girl wouldn’t simply skip the party without letting her know. “I do, in the house. My dad made me lock all the hard stuff away.”

Ymir grinned. “Your dad was a smart man. You know where the key is?”

Sasha had long ago learnt never to argue with Ymir when she wanted something like alcohol. She sighed, dropping her head forward. “I do,” she answered. “We should hurry before the last of the people get here.”

XxX

An hour later Sasha sat miserably on a hard plastic chair as soft, romantic music floated through the air. She watched, unimpressed, as couples and even strangers took the chance and began to dance with each other. The specific two people she had wanted to see do that weren’t even in the vicinity, one still not even on the property. Ymir was off somewhere with Nanaba, probably, trying to get her drunk as hell too.

“Come on Krista,” Sasha muttered, palm mashing into her pouting cheek. “Where are you?”

XxX

Delicate fingers lifted to push a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. She had tied most of it up into a high ponytail, but her hair still insisted on bothering her.

“You okay?” the blonde guy—Reiner—asked to her right. He was driving the car, and Krista hesitantly nodded, smiling politely.

“Again, thank you for bringing me.”

Reiner chuckled just as they hit the gravel road and the car began to bounce violently. Wincing, he still managed to keep them on the road and shoot Krista a pleasant look. “No problem!” he responded. “I was meeting up with others form our dorm anyway.”

Krista nodded again to let him know that she acknowledged his comment, and then she turned to stare out of the window and into the dark. _What am I even doing here?_ she wondered.

_“Why don’t you go to that party what’s-her-name is throwing tonight?” Annie said, pausing in her enthusiastic guitar strumming to collect her messy blonde hair and cram it all into an equally messy bun._

_“Well…” Krista looked down at her flowery dress, sighing. “I don’t even know Sasha. She just pounced on me from behind and said something about me being the perfect type and then she handed me this invitation.”_

_“Then it’s fate,” Annie told her blandly. She removed her guitar pick from between her teeth and returned to the correct position. “Besides, I’m friends with someone that knows Sasha. Apparently she’s a good kid.”_

_“Apparently?”_

_“Yeah, whatever. Just go there, get shit-faced and maybe even get laid.”_

_Krista blushed crimson. “Th-that’s not what I’m looking for!”_

_Annie snorted once, the only reaction Krista would receive, and began to strum a slow song. Once she did this Krista knew that the conversation was over. Though she liked her roommate, Annie could be entirely too cold sometimes._

Krista could barely see anything outside of the car, and she wondered how Reiner knew where he was going. When she asked him, he laughed loudly.

“Oh, I'm good friends with Sasha’s cousin, Berthold. I’ve hung out with him and Sasha here a lot. The place is beautiful at this time of night—real quiet, no cars wondering in when they get lost, no birds making loud noises.”

To Krista that sounded like the perfect murder opportunity, and once again she found herself in a slight panic at her situation. She had decided—after Annie’s heartfelt encouragement—to actually go to the party. Even though she didn’t really know Sasha, the girl had seemed so genuine and excited. But then her bike broke down and everyone in the dorm had miraculously disappeared at the same time. If it hadn’t been for Reiner lumbering in looking for Annie, then Krista would have been in her bed right now, wearing her cute Panda pyjamas while reading her favourite smutty fanfiction.

“Are you sure we’re going the right way?”

Reiner opened his mouth immediately as if he had been expecting the exact question, but then he shut his mouth—he didn’t need to answer her anymore. In the distance the darkness was broken by the clear lights of two large buildings. It was clearly a farm house to the left and then a barn to the right, and in front of the barn Krista saw a large bonfire. Her hearted leaped in panic slightly, worried that she would be surrounded by strangers at a strange place. She had been asked to find Sasha as soon as she arrived but… would she even find her? What if Sasha was already drunk?

“Oh man,” Reiner commented, parking next to a collection of bikes before switching his engine off. “I never knew Blouse could throw such a great party.”

“Blouse?”

“Oh,” Reiner laughed, a hand going to the back of his neck. “That’s Sasha’s family name. Sometimes I call her that just to irritate her, but it kind of sticks.”

Krista nodded, unsure how to respond. She felt relieved when Reiner turned away and hopped out of the car. For a moment Krista thought that he had simply stalked off to find his mates, but then the door by her side suddenly flew open and cool air rushed around her. It startled her lightly, but Reiner leaned in, grinning as manly as he could. He held a hand out, but Krista avoided it and climbed out herself.

“Thanks,” she told him. “Do you know where I could find Sasha?”

Reiner shrugged. “She must be somewhere. There sure are a lot of people here tonight.” He tossed the door closed when Krista stepped away from the car, and then he pressed a hand to her back. “Sasha must have dropped off a stack of invitations in the middle of town. Say, would you like to walk around with me until we find Sasha? I don’t know some of these people and I wouldn’t like leaving you alone.”

Under normal circumstances Krista would have puffed up, gone red with anger and punched someone. But she did not know Reiner, and she tried her best to appreciate his concern, as unneeded as it was. He was right though, because out of everyone, Krista was sure that she knew Reiner the most. Leaving him seemed a little frightening, but staying wasn’t all that appealing. In the end Krista chose to stay by his side, and Reiner didn’t touch her again as he led her past the bonfire to the food table.

XxX

“Sasha,” Ymir groaned. “Where the fuck are you?”

Sasha sighed for what felt like the tenth time. “I’m right here Ymir,” she answered, pressing her hand to Ymir’s shoulder.

“I can’t see you Sasha.”

“You have your face in the dirt,” Sasha informed her. She was actually crouching down beside her fallen friend, concerned that Ymir had passed out. It had only been a few hours since she had started drinking and already Ymir looked about ready to leave. Not that she would though.

“I can’t feel my face Sasha,” Ymir whined, panicked.

Sasha resisted the urge to laugh. Just as she thought a giggle would escape, Ymir suddenly yelled and shot up. Mikasa stood before them, a now empty bucket in her hands. She lifted a brow towards Ymir, dumped the bucket onto the ground and then helped Sasha up, gently holding her hands.

“I thought you might need some help,” Mikasa told her.

Ymir was trying to get to her feet, cursing as best as she could, threatening to remove one of Mikasa’s steel abs. “Fuck sakes!” she yelled, rubbing a hand over her soaked face. Not only had Mikasa dumped a bucket of water on her, but there had been ice in there too.

The song changed then, the volume decreasing slightly.

“Thanks,” Sasha sighed, resting her head against Mikasa’s chest. She felt slight depression that Krista hadn’t shown up. For some strange reason, when she had seen the blonde, she could not drop the suspicion that Ymir would find immediate interest. After being rejected by Nanaba when they were younger, Ymir had become very bitter and cynical towards love and relationships. It hurt Sasha, and she just wanted her friend to be happy.

“Reiner finally showed up,” Mikasa mentioned. “Apparently he had a small blonde with him.”

Sasha shot up. “Blue eyes? Really short?”

Mikasa lifted a brow. “I don’t know. Eren was grumbling about it. I didn’t see them myself.”

“Ymir, get up!” Sasha grabbed Ymir’s arm and tugged her forcefully. “Get up, you ass!”

Ymir grunted and finally got onto her feet, rising to her full height. The splash of icy water had seemed to work, sobering her enough that she no longer looked seconds away from sleep. “What?” she deadpanned, brown eyes dull and hazy.

“Come with me,” Sasha told her. She turned to Mikasa and sent her a smile. “You wait here. I’ll be back now!”

Mikasa nodded, grinning in amusement as her love pulled the tall Ymir away from the barn and towards the other side of the party area.

“Where are you taking me?” Ymir asked, eyeing Sasha with suspicion.

Sasha grinned. “We’re looking for someone.” She said no more after that, even when Ymir began to swear. Eventually she spotted Reiner and his group, and she was absolutely ecstatic to see that Eren hadn’t been drunk and Krista was indeed with him. She looked uncomfortable, though, and she clearly did not appreciate the way Reiner kept leaning down to speak with her. “Now,” Sasha said, pausing and pulling Ymir down to stare into her eyes. “Reiner is harassing a cute blonde girl and I need you to swoop in and save her.”

All Ymir heard was ‘Reiner’ and ‘cute blonde girl’, and she snorted in amusement. “Reiner is not even close to being a cute blonde girl.”

“Ymir!” Sasha slapped her forehead. She decided that words would not do, so she simply turned Ymir around, pressed her hand to the spot between Ymir’s freckled shoulder blades, and then pushed her as hard as she could. Ymir short forward, stumbling and out of balance. She shot a glare over her shoulder.

“What the fuck man?!”

Sasha simply pointed forward, patiently waiting for Ymir’s gaydar to switch on and locate its target. Ymir straightened and followed her indication, and then she finally noticed Krista nervously speaking with Reiner. It was as if all the alcohol suddenly drained from Ymir’s system, and she straightened completely. She didn’t even turn back to look at Sasha, already locked on and ready to go. Sasha giggled, felt a warm hand slide into her own, and turned to smile at Mikasa.

“You’re a meddler, you know that?” Mikasa told her.

Sasha nodded and leaned into Mikasa, glad for the strong arm that circled her. “Eh, it’s worth it.”

XxX

Just then the music switched to something that Krista recognized from a time when her father had thought that he was hip and cool. It was some kind of trance song, but it was nice and it brought with it a wind of memories—pleasant ones. But then Reiner leaned down to her again, grinning broadly, his drink sloshing in his hand.

“So I’ve never really asked you,” he started. “But what kind of dudes are you into? Beefy guys? Nerdy guys? Smart guys?”

Krista sighed and glanced down into her untouched drink. “I like strong women,” she told him, hoping that he wouldn’t respond aggressively. He went worryingly quiet.

“Seriously?”

Krista looked up, prepared to defend herself should she need to, when Reiner was suddenly tugged out of her personal space. A long, tanned arm wound around his neck and he grimaced as if in pain.

“Reiner,” the newcomer greeted, mouth stretched in a grin but her eyes hard and dangerous. “Always knew you were a jerk.”

Reiner’s large forehead tinged red with anger, veins popping out by his temples. “Fuck off Ymir!”

Ymir laughed, not at all insulted. Krista felt herself grow a little warmer. Ymir’s skin was so dark and freckled. She could clearly see the signs of toned muscles and just the length of her made Krista look _up_ in appreciation. When she had said that she liked strong women, she hadn’t been joking. Not only was this Ymir striking, tall and possibly muscled, but she also had the most attractive set of features—high cheekbones, a pointed chin and defined jaw. Her eyes were such a warm honey that Krista shivered when those eyes turned to her, finally, and not so subtly raked up and down her form. When Reiner had done it, Krista had felt like a piece of meat. With Ymir doing it, Krista felt attractive—though to Ymir she was probably also just another piece of meat. Krista knew Ymir’s kind—had been attracted to girls like her for ages—but she couldn’t help the attraction. Ymir’s hair was also attractively short, choppy and messy, flying about at the bottom of her neck when she turned sharply to Reiner, grin gone in favour of a scowl.

“Reiner, not every goddamn girl wants to suck your dick.”

“Jesus Ymir, I wasn’t trying to have sex with her!”

“Did you not notice how uncomfortable she was, huh? She was leaning away and she mostly nodded. Did she seem at all interested in your beefy face?”

Reiner seemed to grow less angry, realizing that Ymir had a point. “I just thought she was shy…” he turned his eyes to Krista, apologetic. “Is she right? Was I overstepping my boundaries?”

Krista felt a little stunned at suddenly being brought to attention. But she found herself nodding, unable to lie while Ymir’s striking eyes dared her to speak the truth.

Reiner slumped. “Fuck, I’m really sorry.” He pushed Ymir away from him and took a step towards Krista. “I’m not a jerk or anything… I know I probably acted like an idiot. Sometimes I just don’t see things that are right in front of me.” He held his hand out, smiling. “I’m really sorry Krista. I didn’t mean to be an ass like that. Could you forgive me?”

For the first time that night, Krista felt her tense muscles relax. She slipped her palm against Reiner’s and accepted his handshake, nodding. “It’s okay,” she told him. “I should have said something.”

Reiner pulled away quickly and shook his head. “I get it. Guys get violet really easily sometimes. I didn’t stop to think that you don’t even know me.”

“Okay,” Ymir interrupted. “Now that I’ve stolen your love interest,” she poked Reiner’s side and then went to Krista’s. “I will be off with my prize.” Instead of simply grabbing Krista’s hand like she wanted to, Ymir held her palm out, waiting. She grinned naughtily. “Wanna join me?”

Krista stared at her palm, astounded that even a few freckles dotted her fingers. She quickly reached out to take her hand, not expecting Ymir to intertwine their fingers. When the sensation sizzled up her arm, a fierce blush rushed to her face, but Ymir had already turned and was heading towards the barn. They passed it, going all the way until they were behind it, away from the music and the noise. If this had been Reiner, Krista would have panicked, hell even if it had been any woman, but Ymir didn’t strike her as a threat, and Krista felt herself relax around her. Eventually they stopped atop a small hill that held a great view of the party below, and Ymir released Krista’s hand to drop down onto her back. When she did, her eyes slid shut and she groaned.

“Fuck.”

Krista shifted her feet. “A-are you okay?”

“I’m _fantastic_. Why do you ask?” There was clear sarcasm there, so Krista didn’t answer. She merely sat down beside her, neatly folding her dress before she did to prevent any creases.

There was a long stretch of silence, and then Krista finally found that she couldn’t stand it anymore. Her nervousness from earlier was gone, and the urge to get to know her attractive saviour led her to gently poking Ymir’s side. Ymir uncovered her eyes—finally—and lifted a brow as her honey-gaze met Krista’s.

“So, um, are you friends with Sasha?”

Ymir snorted. “Naw, I just wondered in from the forest. It’s not full moon so you’re safe.” Ymir sat up suddenly, laughing. She suddenly seemed a lot less steady than she had earlier. “Yes I’m friends with Sasha. She bribed me to get me here.”

“My name is Krista by the way.”

“That’s a sexy name.”

Krista blushed. “Th-thank you.”

“Mine’s Ymir.”

“Yeah, I know. You told Reiner back there.”

“Well now I’m telling you.” Ymir leaned back on her elbows, tilting her head backwards. Krista watched, entranced, as Ymir’s strong throat strained, muscles tensing as they tried to keep her head where it was.

“Why did you save me back there?” Krista scooted a little closer and copied Ymir’s position. The sky was absolutely beautiful like this, away from city lights. Stars she had never seen before twinkled down at her.

“Saw a cute girl in trouble,” Ymir drawled. Her speech was becoming less and less concentrated. Krista was starting to worry. “Jumped to the rescue, you know?”

“Ymir,” Krista leaned up and then pressed a hand to her shoulder. “Are you… drunk?”

“Holy shit,” Ymir sat up, frantically feeling her body. “Drunk? Me?” She looked close to tears, and it worried Krista until Ymir collapsed, laughing. “Yes I’m drunk, Princess! Whoa… you really are like a princess, huh?”

Krista’s high opinion of Ymir quickly dropped. _So much for looking so cool,_ she thought. But she couldn’t deny that this person was still so intriguing. “Are you saying that you find me attractive?” Krista asked, a light sense of teasing in her words. Ymir would probably miss it.

“Only if you find me attractive too,” Ymir answered. She hugged herself, sighing, and then sat up to dust the grass and sand from her favourite shirt. “Goddamn, I’m never wearing this shirt here again.”

“Ymir?”

“Yeah, what?”

“Why are you wet?”

Ymir laughed again. “Goddamn, I completely forgot. Was starting to wonder why everything felt weird on me.” Ymir felt around her shirt and pants, grumbling something about a stupid Asian and ice water. Krista couldn’t make out much, but the scene was amusing, and she found herself giggling lightly into her hand, shoulders shaking. It turned into a full laugh soon after, and she had to grip her stomach as she laughed.

“Oi, what’s so funny?” Ymir asked, eyebrow ticking. Here she went out of her way to save some blonde and now the girl went and laughed at her. At least her laugh was adorable. Had it not been, Ymir would have been halfway back to the barn already.

“I’m sorry,” Krista apologized, pressing a hand to her mouth. “This is just… so weird. I’m surrounded by people I don’t know, at a party I never wanted to come to, and here I am sitting with a charming drunk after she valiantly rescued me.”

“Charming drunk,” Ymir echoed. Apparently she had selective hearing. She leaned forward so suddenly, arm reaching out, that Krista startled and fell backwards. Ymir followed her and ended up leaning over her, lips smirking and eyes wide, curious.

“You look like an angel,” Ymir told her. “I don’t believe in angels though.”

“Oh no, does that mean you can’t see me?” Krista giggled lightly again.

Ymir thought about it seriously for a moment, and then it became too much of an odd idea and she changed her train of thought. “What are you doing after this?”

Krista blushed lightly as Ymir’s legs pressed to her hips and warm fingers played with her hair. “S-sleeping, hopefully.”

Ymir wiggled her eyebrows. “Lemme guess: with me?”

“Ymir, I don’t even know you.”

Ymir lifted Krista’s hand and pressed it to her breast. “What better way than to get naked together?”

Krista quickly pulled her hand away, blushing profusely now. Her heart was already thumping unevenly, and when Ymir leaned down even closer, the heat from her body washing over Krista’s, she swallowed the sudden dryness from her mouth. “I don’t sleep with strangers.” Ymir frowned. “But, I will consider a date, maybe.”

“A date?” Ymir asked, grinning. “Like tomorrow?”

“Well…” Krista cleared her throat. “If you’re that eager, sure.”

Ymir finally allowed herself to collapse to Krista’s side. Had she waited any longer then she would have crushed her, and she was tiny. She curled onto her side, groaning lightly, and then she went still.

“Ymir?” Krista scooted closer, placed a hand on Ymir’s shoulder and leaned over to look at her face.

A gentle snore left Ymir’s lips, and Krista giggled. “Well Ymir, I hope that you remember this.” Clearly she had been more intoxicated than Krista had thought. So she pulled her phone out, took Ymir’s to get her number, and then sent her a simple text. Afterwards she scooted closer to Ymir, resigned herself to listening to Ymir snoring and then looked up towards the vast, black sky.

She hoped that her charming drunk would remember her when morning came, and if not, she didn’t mind having to remind her.


End file.
